kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy the Boggle Champ
"Peggy the Boggle Champ" is the ninth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 13, 1997. The episode was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and directed by Chuck Sheetz. Synopsis Peggy, Minh, Luanne, and Nancy play Boggle in the Hill dining room. When Peggy easily beats her opponents, Nancy suggests she sign up for the Boggle tournament at the Elks club. Meanwhile, Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer are mesmerized when a commercial announces the Ninth Annual Dallas Mower Expo. Peggy enters the Elks club competition and, after easily breezing past the other players, wins a coveted trophy. But to Peggy, the biggest honor is getting to represent Arlen in the state Boggle championships. Hank agrees to act as his wife's coach after he learns it takes place in Dallas the very same weekend as the Mower Expo. He tells his friends that the Boggle tournament will keep Peggy busy while they sneak off for some real fun. Peggy and Hank say goodbye to Bobby and Luanne and head off for Dallas. Despite their best intentions, and their promise not to throw any parties, Bobby and Luanne accidentally ruin the family coffee table, drip varnish on the carpet, and scorch a section of wall. Meanwhile, Peggy is introduced to Cissy Cobb, Boggle champion of Dallas for seven non-consecutive years. Cissy easily intimidates Peggy by criticizing a jacket given to her by the Arlen Boggle Boosters. Shortly before the tournament begins, Hank tells his wife about the Mower Expo. Peggy makes an impassioned plea for Hank not to run off in her hour of need. He agrees to stay and act as her coach. When the tournament begins, Peggy gets off to a shaky start, and Cissy Cobb takes a commanding lead. Peggy is ranked 255 out of 256... one step ahead of a Boggle-playing chicken. But she valiantly continues to play. Meanwhile, Hank's buddies show up at the tournament. At first, Hank chooses to help coach his wife. But some sharp words from Dale and the others change his mind, and the men head for the Mower Expo. Slowly but surely, Peggy regains her confidence and rises through the ranks until she makes it into the finals. She is horrified, however, when she realizes her opponent is none other than a laughing Cissy Cobb. Hank realizes he cannot enjoy himself at the expo knowing his wife needs him. He races back to the Boggle tournament just in time to give his wife the pencil she needs. Brimming with confidence, Peggy beats Cissy and is declared the new Texas State Boggle Champion. In a closing credits scene, we see that Bobby and Luanne had hired several people to clean up the damage they caused. In the middle of all this, Hank and Peggy enter the house, startling Bobby, Luanne and the workers. Thinking that it was a party, Hank dismisses the workers, and Peggy grounds both Bobby and Luanne for their actions. Quotes The Hotel Room *'Hank:' Hey, coach used to say something to fire us up when we're behind. *'Peggy:' Yeah, what? *'Hank:' Loser! You're a loser! Are you feeling sorry for yourself?! Well, you should be, because you are dirt! You make me sick, you big baby! (Peggy is heard crying in the background) Baby want a bottle? A big, dirt bottle?! *'Peggy:' Why are you yelling at me? *'Hank:' Well... I'm your coach. Peggy Beats Cissy *(Cissy is crying because she lost to Peggy) *'Cissy's Coach:' Loser. You're a loser. Are you feeling sorry for yourself? Well, you should be! Trivia When Bobby and Luanne make a stain on the rug it is very simialr to the Spongebob episode "Wet Painters". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Cast and crew Category:Propane accessories Category:Article stubs Category:Minor characters Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Guest stars Category:King of the Hill images Category:Pages with broken file links Category:King of the Hill Wiki Category:Villains Category:Trivia Category:King of the Hill images (episodes) Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Browse